


You Don't Own Me

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist, Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: inspired by First Wives Club. After the death of an old friend, three women decide to honor her spirit and get their lives together by destroying the lives of their ex-husbands





	1. Chapter 1

_Back in college, we thought we were gonna conquer the world. We felt like we were on top of it, after all. And when you have a great group of friends, everything seems possible._

Graduation Day

"Where the hell is Michiko?", Carla asked, fixing her makeup in the mirror.

Trisha was brushing her hair on the bed. "Oh you know how she can be..."

"You mean she's blackout drunk and we won't see her until she sneaks in halfway through the ceremony?", Astaroth said as she came in through the door, holding a small shopping bag. She was already dressed, made up, and decked out in her graduation robes.

"Fuck you", Michiko said, appearing behind her, tight dress on, robes and cap in one hand, partially dragging on the floor.

Astaroth grinned. "Just had to get in one more walk of shame before you left?"

"Fuck you and what's in the bag?"

"I got us a little something to celebrate~" Astaroth held the bag away from Michiko's prying eyes.

"Is it booze?", she asked as Trisha and Carla approached. Only then did Astaroth open the bag for them to see.

"Pearl necklaces?", Trisha gasped.

Carla grabbed one and went to the mirror while putting it on. "Oh they're beautiful!"

"Since when is your bougie ass so generous?", Michiko asked while putting on her own.

"Since we finished a significant chapter in our lives, I thought it was only fitting that we each have a souvenir to keep", Astaroth explained.

Michiko huffed but smiled. She put her arm around Astaroth's shoulders. "I guess you really do love us~"

"Oh!", Trisha said suddenly, going through her things. "We should take a picture!"

The four of them gathered around, each wearing their pearl necklaces and a big smile as the camera went off, preserving the moments before they walked across the stage.

Twenty years later...

Trisha Elric sighed tiredly. A newspaper by her proudly boasted a headline about her former husband and his relationship with a younger woman. Everything that had happened over the past years was building up inside her. The cheating, the lying, the mooching, the scandal, neglecting not only her but their two sons. Trisha had given him everything she had and then some.

And now he had it all and she had nothing.

She had done all that she could do. And now there was only one thing left.

Miles away and days later, Carla was putting away groceries. Her son, Eren was listening to music through his headphones and ignoring pretty much everything she said. She poked him on the forehead to get his attention.

"Put these away", she said, handing him a bag.

While he did that, she turned on the television to check out the news. Immediately she was hit with the hottest story. Trisha Elric, socialite and ex-wife of the famed Dr. Hohenheim Elric, had committed suicide. Carla dropped the remote and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Mom, where should I put the...?" Eren walked in on the scene and approached his mother slowly. "Mom?"

She got an invitation to the funeral soon after that and showed up in all black. It broke her heart to see her friend being buried. Although, they hadn't kept in touch as much since graduating, which made Carla feel worse. At the end of the service, she saw a familiar face.

"Astaroth? Is that you?"

"Carla?"

"It's been so long", Carla said as she pulled her old friend in for a hug.

"Too long", Astaroth agreed as they were approached by another.

"I thought this was a funeral, not a bitch convention."

"Michiko!", Carla instantly grabbed her for a hug.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?", Astaroth asked with a raised brow. "Are you hungover?"

"I'm mourning, is what I am", Michiko answered without answering.

As sad as they were for the loss of Trisha, they were glad to reconnect with one another. When it became clear that their talking was getting a little too positive for the atmosphere, they finished paying their respects and then left together to catch up. They ended up deciding on a restaurant to have an early dinner.

"So what has been happening with you two?", Carla asked. "I mean, Michiko, I know what's been happening with you."

"Yeah", Astaroth added. "You've made quite the name for yourself, Little Miss Hollywood."

"Well we can't all be Mrs", Michiko said, taking a large gulp from her wine glass.

Astaroth rolled her eyes. "Being a Mrs is overrated. You're better off. What of you, Carla?"

"Oh, nothing as special as being a movie star. It's just me and Eren. He's getting ready for his bar mitzvah and he gives me trouble every day but I love him dearly."

"And his father?", Michiko prodded.

"He gives me trouble but I love him dearly. But that love wasn't enough and now he's off with some bitch, robbing the cradle."

"Figures. All men want is some pretty young thing. Emphasis on young", Michiko said before looking to Astaroth. "And how have the years treated you?"

"I've had some bad luck with men, I won't lie. But me and my ex-husband, we get along despite our past. We still work together, have two beautiful children together, and-"

"And you're still fucking him, aren't you?", Michiko accused.

"And I'm still fucking him."

Carla shook her head in disapproval. "Oh Ashe..."

"I am a strong, independent woman. Who I have sex with is completely irrelevant."

Michiko snorted. "Yeah because sleeping with a business partner always works out in the end."

"You've got stories?", Carla asked, knowing she did.

And Michiko spilled it all. About how her husband, who was trying to take everything in the divorce. All of this despite the fact that Michiko was the source of his success, including his career as a director.

"He can't get away with this", Astaroth said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He won't", her voice took on a resolute tone.

"You sound like you got a plan", Michiko said in her own way of asking.

"These men owe so much to us, they practically drain us of our life and they go on without any consequences. So let's give them some."

Carla raised a brow. "You're not suggesting revenge?"

"Not revenge", Astaroth clarified. "Justice."


	2. Chapter 2

Astaroth went home that evening, mind already formulating the many ways she could get back at her ex. She was surprised to find her son William, rummaging around in the kitchen, supposedly for a late night snack.

"What are you doing home?", she asked.

"It's spring break", William answered as he grabbed a box of cookies.

"I'm aware. But you never come home for spring break." She took the box of cookies from his hands and grabbed one for herself. "So what's the reason?"

William frowned at his treat being taken. "I'm gay", he blurted out.

Astaroth swallowed her cookie smoothly with a raised brow. "Is that what you came home to tell me? Will, I've known for years. These are good, I forgot we had these", she said, taking another cookie out and going to the fridge for some milk.

"You've known? Since when? Does Dad know?"

'I've known since you were running around with...what was his name? Isaac? And don't get me started on the guy in all your instagram posts now. That Dan boy?" Astaroth poured herself a glass of milk and dunked her cookie into it, enjoying her son's dumbfounded expression just a little.

"And don't worry. Your father has no idea. Neither does Lamia. I figured it was something you'd tell us when you were ready."

"Good", William let out a breath. "I wanted to save telling him for the worst possible moment."

Astaroth rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't pick on your father", she said unconvincingly.

William picked up the box of cookies again. "Spoken like someone who hasn't moved on."

"I'll have you know, I've moved on and then some."

"Then some?"

Astaroth told William about the scheme being cooked up by her and her friends. William knew about his father's adulterous doings back from when his parents were married. Seeing firsthand the toll it took on his mother, William was firmly on her side and against his father's. And so hearing this, he was a hundred percent on board.

"Let me know if you need any assistance", he said.

Astaroth smiled. She didn't fully support the idea of turning her children against their father, but William was adult enough to make his own choices given all the facts. They bid each other good night and Astaroth spent the moments before bed thinking up more schemes.

* * *

_The first thing a revenge crew needs is a headquarters. And of course, it couldn't be any of our homes. Carla and I both had children we wanted to keep out of this. Luckily, Michiko had a building that she had recently bought that we could use_

"It's quite the fixer upper", Carla said, as she looked around.

The building wasn't furnished at all and was pretty much just the structure of a building itself. And so the first objective on the agenda was getting it up and running. The next few weeks were a fun romp, getting contractors to look it over, shopping for office supplies, and looking up dirt on their exes.

"When we were young, I was a bright beacon in his life", Carla said one day as they watched the movers bring in some furniture. "And then... suddenly... his mid-life crisis hits him like a bomb. Now I'm holding him down and I'm being a drag. It was like raising a second teenager."

Astaroth shook her head. "It happens to the best of men."

"And turns them into bitches", Michiko added. "They get old and can't handle it and you're just a reminder of how old they've gotten."

"So how old is his new arm candy anyway?", Astaroth asked.

"Oh she's practically an infant", Carla bemoaned. "Twenty-two."

Astaroth's eyes's got wide and Michiko made a gagging noise. Absolutely despicable.

Their headquarters was starting to take shape and so now whenever they could, they sat at the three desks that took up space in the main office. It was there that they thought of how to take their husbands down.

"I don't think I'll be able to find anything on Grisha", Carla said. "He's a bastard, but he was a safe one."

"Everyone has secrets", Michiko panted while working out on the elliptical next to her desk.

Astaroth watched her sweat. "Did you really have to bring that in here?"

"It helps me. I can sweat out all the booze and think while I'm at it." Michiko opened her water bottle and took a swig.

Carla went over to the side of the machine. "So has your brain cooked up anything yet."

"Fuck yeah, a real winner winner, chicken dinner", Michiko grinned.

"Don't let us starve", Astaroth said. "Serve it up."

"You!", Michiko pointed at Astaroth, "need to take over that business you and your husband started. And kick him to the curb. Or better yet, make him your assistant."

"Now there's an idea", Astaroth grinned. The thought of destroying the whole thing had crossed her mind, but she had put in work to make the company successful as well. She couldn't let her ambitions get in the way of something she had built.

"And you", Michiko looked to Carla, "need to dig deep. All men have secrets...some they don't even know about."

"You might be right. When we met, Grisha was a little mysterious..."

"What are you going to do about Hiroshi?", Astaroth asked, standing up from her chair and going to the other side of the elliptical.

"Take. Everything." Michiko turned the machine off and wiped some of her sweat with a towel.

"Everything?", her friends echoed in unison.

"Everything", Michiko said in a firm, unpanting voice. It was time to pay her ex a visit.


End file.
